


Soft

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel loves Lambert, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lambert loves Eskel, M/M, Smut, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Winter At Kaer Morhen, a bit of softness kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Eskel was content with the way he lived, with his abilities, with his coin, everything. There were only two things he disliked about himself.The first was the scar on his face, and the second was his stomach.Eskel has a soft stomach and is very insecure about it. One day, Lambert finds this out.// tw: weight issues
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Of cold Witcher, and the warm one that melted his heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868587
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //TW: this work contains a LOT of pondering on weight insecurity / self hate connected with weight gain so if this topic is sensitive for you, proceed with care or do not proceed at all!  
> As usual, feel free to tell me about my typos if you see any, and I'll correct them!

To tell the truth, Eskel was quite content with himself, as far as it could go.

He liked being a witcher. Since he was a little kid, growing up on the Isles of Skellige, he wanted to be a brave warrior who saves peaceful folks from vicious beasts and monsters. Like those big boys from the neighbourhood who went on a quest to kill an evil cyclop who inhabited a cave near the village. And Eskel grew up to be just that: it was his job to hunt monsters and he was as professional as he could be with the task. He enjoyed studying beasts too, he even had a notebook where he recorded all the new facts he learned about various monsters he encountered.

Eskel was content with the way he lived, with his abilities, with his coin, everything.

There were only two things he disliked about himself.

The first was the scar on his face, four twisted lines going down from his eye, across his cheek and in different directions downwards, one even catching his lip so badly that his teeth were a little visible. Eskel always thought the scar was ugly, and the terrified looks people threw at him when they saw his face only made it worse.

And the second was his stomach. Witchers were supposed to be lean, to be strong, were supposed to seem and be quick and agile. Eskel was strong, and no doubt to that - he was tall and well-built, and his shoulders were broad, and there were few witchers who could match his strength. But his stomach was not at all flat - it had a soft layer to it, and it was a little pudgy, and his sides were also a little bigger than necessary. Eskel was fast and agile, just as any other witcher, but he always saw himself as huge and bulky, and he was sure he seemed clumsy and heavy-footed from the side. If monsters were all sentient, Eskel thought, they would laugh at him when they saw him. "One swift turn and he'll fall," they would think. That wasn't the truth, of course, Eskel was deft in his movements and very quick to react, but still, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious when he looked at himself in the mirror, his thick form reflected back at him.

He hated mirrors. Wished he never had to look in one. Why was there one in Kaer Morhen anyway?

***

Wintering was always a time of rest for the witchers, time to relax and let yourself enjoy what comforts the castle had to offer. Shelter. Warmth. A bed every night. Company. Food.

Witchers seldom get a lot of coin, so plentiful meals aren't a common thing in their lives. Eskel, even though he was a skilled Witcher and was known for doing his job well and was, therefore, usually paid properly for killing beasts, could only get a proper meal several times a month, after a contract, and spent the rest of the money on re-filling his travel supplies, tending to his armour and swords, and treats for Scorpion.

But at Kaer Morhen, there was always enough food. There was meat from hunts, there were vegetables they bought from a farm near Kaedwen, there was milk and cream and cheese from the goats and eggs from the hens. There was also an oven where they could properly cook, and hearty meals were a nearly everyday thing at Kaer Morhen. Sometimes they even made pies, Lambert's favourite. Eskel didn't even know what he enjoyed more - the pie itself, juicy baked cherries and soft, crumbly crust, or the enjoyment with which Lambert ate it, letting out small sighs of pleasure and closing his eyes as he savoured the pastry.

Of course, having so much delicious warm food around, it's hard to deny yourself some indulgence. And in spite of the training and activities they did in their free time, it was no wonder all three of them put on a little weight during winter. Or all four of them, when Geralt brought Dandelion along.

No one seemed to mind though. Except for Eskel.

He felt even more uncomfortable with himself in winter, he constantly had the feeling that he was heavy and thick. He was worried that the others would notice this, would poke his stomach and tease him about his weight.

Eskel put extra effort in his training, but he could still notice his tummy getting even softer than usual. And he hated himself for that.

***

Eskel was always wearing something, like his favourite gray shirt and his red jacket, and that usually masked his extra softness well enough. But when he had to undress for training, or to bathe with the others (they often bathed together, because it was far more fun), he felt extremely conscious of his looks. Geralt was almost as broad-shouldered as Eskel was, but his stomach was toned and flat. And Lambert was quite skinny in general, and it was more noticeable when he wasn't wearing his armour. Eskel often found himself thinking how good Lambert looked, always had the urge to hug him and pull him closer when they sat in the pool at the hot springs below the castle, talking and laughing and splashing water at each other as Geralt teased them.

Eskel liked spending time with Lambert in general, be it hot springs or not. He loved sparring with him, loved playing with him in the snow, even if they both got carried away sometimes, shoving snow in each other's faces and hair and down each other's clothes and rolling in the snow and laughing until they were both cold and breathless. He loved warming up with Lambert after that near the fireplace, snuggled close together, arms around each other and Lambert's head resting on his shoulder. He loved it when Lambert helped him cook or just messed around in the kitchen while he was busy preparing food. He loved Lambert, in general.

And for a long time, Eskel never thought that the feelings were mutual. After all, Lambert could have anyone. Why would he choose a huge witcher with a badly scarred face? And with a thick stomach to go with it as well.

But for some reason, Lambert loved him too. And when he told this to Eskel last winter, Eskel could simply be named the happiest witcher in the world.

And in spite of all his insecurities, he could hardly wait for the next winter to come.

***

It took Lambert a while to notice.

They were soaking up at the hot springs, without Geralt this time as he went to catch some game for dinner. In Lambert's opinion, nothing was better than warming up after you've been training out in the cold for a long time. Especially if Eskel was next to him.

Eskel washed him first, and Lambert melted as large, warm hands took care of him, rubbing soap on his sweaty skin. Fuck, he loved it when Eskel bathed him. Especially when he washed his hair, Lambert's eyes rolling back in pleasure as Eskel massaged his scalp with gentle, soothing movements.

Then it was Lambert's turn. He sat back behind Eskel, putting some soap on the sponge, and rubbed it over his arms, armpits and then his chest, all while pressing small kisses to his broad shoulders. He heard Eskel sigh deepely, felt the other witcher relax in his arms and smiled, nuzzling Eskel's neck and inhaling his scent - firewood and sweat and warmth.

"You smell so good, Esk," Lambert whispered, his hands going lower to rub the sponge over Eskel's belly.

While working with one palm, he rested the other atop of Eskel's softness there, squeezing just a little. He liked how Eskel's tummy was a little chubby, it just suited him so well in many ways.

And then, he felt Eskel flinch, tensing and shying away a bit.

"Eskel? What's wrong?"

"Oh- nothing, I just..."

Lambert furrowed his brows. "You wouldn't tense up like this if it was nothing. C'mon, Esk, what is it?"

Eskel sighed, his shoulders hunching a little, and Lambert felt something tug at his heart. He let the sponge go and wrapped his arms around the other witcher, pressing closer to him.

"I won't judge, y'know? Just wanna help," Lambert whispered, soothing. Eskel relaxed into the touch a little, but he was still quiet, so Lambert began to think. Eskel flinched when he started to pay attention to his stomach, which means-

And then it clicked.

Of course Lambert noticed how much Eskel trained during winters but he thought that was just because he enjoyed it. And Eskel would sometimes get shy when he or Geralt or Dandelion would joke about gaining weight in winter. Of course, that was so obvious, how could he not notice this before?

"You're... conscious about your weight, aren't you?"

Eskel tensed in his arms again, shifting a little, and then, finally, nodded.

"Oh gee, Esk... why? What's wrong with having a little softness?" Lambert asked, pressing a kiss near his ear.

"I-" Eskel's voice was quicker now, and Lambert could feel how his heartbeat increased. "Witchers aren't supposed to have... that. Supposed to be fast and agile. I probably look so clumsy..."

"Eskel," Lambert's hands moved to cover Eskel's. He could hardly believe Eskel was saying this - Eskel, the most skilled of all of them! "There're many things witchers aren't supposed to be or have. Y'know what? Fuck these things. Witchers can be anything. Thick, thin, who cares. Besides, you _are_ fast and agile. I know that, Esk, and you know that too."

And thanks everything, Eskel began to relax again. Lambert could practically feel his smile, that little one tugging at his scar, and his heart warmed at that. He pressed another kiss to Eskel's temple, then his scarred cheek, then his neck.

"And you don't think I'm heavy-footed or anythin'?.." Eskel whispered, his voice still nervous but less so now.

"No? Why would I? I know you aren't," a kiss to Eskel's shoulder this time.

"But I'm so... heavy..."

"And so? Is that a bad thing? You're heavy, and you're strong... that's just a part of you. It suits you."

"You think so?.."

Gee, how could Eskel not see how beautiful he was? How good his softness looked on him, how his weight suited him. How much time Lambert spent admiring his body while he was shirtless or bathing before they got together - and how much time he spent doing it now?

Lambert shifted, moving around and facing Eskel. Their eyes met, and even though they matched in colour, Lambert always thought Eskel's were warmer. Where Lambert had yellow, Eskel had liquid gold and honey.

"Here, Esk. Let me."

Lambert moved closer, pressing his lips to Eskel's, as his hand ran down his body - his chest, ribs and then his stomach, warm and plush. He stroked it gently and slowly, feeling Eskel's breath hitch against his lips.

He let his second hand join the first, massaging the softness of Eskel's belly, and it just felt so good against his palms, like a warm pillow. Lambert's hands moved in circles and up and down, giving a gentle pat or scratch here and there, wanting to show Eskel just how much he loved his softness. How it was nothing to be shy about.

And judging by the way Eskel was responding to his kiss, slow and tender, small pants escaping his lips, it worked very well. But Lambert was far from being done.

He pulled away a bit, giving Eskel's plump lips another peck, and went down to rest comfortably between Eskel's thighs, his body engulfed by shallow almost-hot water.

"Lambert- what are you-" Lambert took a moment to admire Eskel's belly; it really got a bit softer since he got here about two weeks ago and Lambert felt something hot pool in his lower stomach as he noticed that. He then rested his hands on Eskel's sides and pressed a kiss just above Eskel's belly button. Then, another just a bit to the left. And another near it, and another, and another, peppering Eskel's stomach with kisses, rubbing his cheeks and nose against it, snuggling to it. Showing Eskel how much he admires it.

"Lambert..." Eskel's voice was more husky now, and Lambert felt a large hand rest on top of his head, stroking slowly and gently, messing his hair a little. The black-haired witcher closed his eyes and purred at that, damn, he loved it when Eskel did this. Purring, he nuzzled at Eskel's belly, wrapping his arms aroung his lower torso.

"You're so beautiful, Esk," he managed to murmur, and damn it, his heart was about to burst with how much love he felt for Eskel.

"I love you, Lamb," he heard Eskel whisper, and that was it. His heart melted to pure goo and the smile that appeared on his face could light up the whole Continent.

"And how fucking lucky am I," Lambert said quietly, looking up at Eskel - his beautiful Eskel, "to be loved by the most gorgeous witcher on the Continent."

And the next minute, he was sitting in Eskel's lap, kissing his witcher, his hands cupping his warm, crimson-flushed cheeks.

"Love you too, Esk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get spicy (in a good way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and Twitter messages on this work!! I felt kind of anxious posting this and your feedback was incredible! Honestly I feel so happy now 🌻  
> As usual, feel free to tell me about my typos! I usually re-read the fics in a few days and correct them anyway but still

The next morning, Eskel woke up alone. He couldn't really tell what time it was, as it was cloudy outside and the sky went from dark in the day to very dark in the night, but he felt it was something close to nine. Time to get up and make breakfast.

Eskel stretched in his bed, his brain bringing him back to what Lambert told him yesterday. How gentle his voice was, how honest was his admiration, how Eskel's heart nearly stopped when Lambert nuzzled his stomach... the chestnut-haired witcher couldn't help the small smile which made its way onto his face. His insecurity was still there, it couldn't go away so quickly after all these years, but it was definitely less nagging now.

Speaking of Lambert... where was he? He was usually the one to drowse in bed until noon, or until Eskel woke him up with kisses and cuddles. But well, who knows.

Just as Eskel was about to get out of the covers, there was a knock on the door, and Lambert came in, carrying a wooden tray.

"Morning Esk! Woke just in time, I see," he smiled, placing the tray on the bed. "Got something for you today."

Delicious smell of freshly cooked food filled the room, making Eskel's stomach growl. Blushing, he covered it with his hand, sitting up to get a look at what was on the tray.

And damn it, it looked like Lambert made his favourite breakfast. Wheat porridge with milk and butter, a pile of small pancakes (oladii, as they called them) topped with caramel, and a large cup of hot cocoa.

Eskel felt a tug on his heart as his lips stretched into a big smile. Judging by how much Lambert struggled with cooking in general, he put a lot of effort into all of this. For him.

"Lambert, I... thank you," he whispered, pulling Lambert in for a tight hug as the other chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"What wouldn't I do for you," he shrugged, smiling. Many people thought of Lambert as ill-tempered and salty, but those people simply did not know how much he could love. How much he could do for those he loved, how he cared for them.

"Now, come on. Tuck in," Lambert propped himself up on one of the pillows, his legs crossed and a soft look on his face.

Heart still too full, Eskel reached out for the bowl and helped himself to the porridge. It was just the way he liked it, the grains a bit overcooked, the milk sweet but not too sweet.

"Best porridge I've eaten," he smiled, setting the bowl aside.

"Did my best," Lambert grinned a little, cutting up one of the pancakes, then picking a piece with a fork and placing it near Eskel's lips. "Now, try those."

Eskel happily obliged, wrapping his lips around the fork and taking off the piece of pancake. It was so smooth and soft that his eyes fluttered close, a small hum of content escaping his lips.

"Damn, these are good-"

"Want more?" another piece was already nudging at his lips, and Eskel took it off the fork, hollowing his cheeks out a little as he did so and noticing the small sound it caused Lambert to make.

Just like that, Lambert fed him the whole plate until not only his heart was full with love but also his stomach with warm food. Eskel didn't notice the moment Lambert placed a hand on his stomach, gently rubbing it. He flinched a little when he realised that, but Lambert's palm was soothing, brushing his insecurity away to replace it with feeling of comfort and acceptance. Eskel smiled a bit at that, moving to sit a bit closer to Lambert.

And soon, only the last piece was left, and Lambert took it, placing it cheekily into his mouth.

"Come get it, Esk," he winked at him and Eskel smirked just a little before pulling Lambert closer and giving him a deep, open-mouthed kiss, his tongue sliding into the other witcher's pliant mouth and stealing the piece of pancake. Lambert's arms wrapped around his neck as he eagerly returned the kiss, and Eskel could feel his small moans on his lips.

Arousal started coiling low in his belly as Lambert pulled him down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, and Eskel didn't even resist, licking into Lambert's mouth, his hands finding their way under the other witcher's shirt. Lambert let out a choked moan, his hips already thrusting up in search for something to rub against.

"Shh, Lambert," Eskel whispered in between kisses, his hands caressing the lean body under him, rubbing warmth into it. "Wait a bit, I'll take care of you."

"Esk," Lambert panted, his pupils blown wide and his voice hoarse, making a heated wave run down Eskel's body. The black-haired witcher turned his head a little, exposing his neck, and Eskel's heart threatened to break out of his chest. The neck was a vulnerable place, and showing it to another person was a sign of great trust from a witcher.

Eskel took the invitation, pressing kisses to the tender skin, biting at it gently as Lambert purred, wiggling under him and burying his fingers in his hair. He then pulled off the other witcher's shirt and went lower, playing with Lambert's nipples, rubbing them between his fingers, licking and sucking at them until Lambert was all but a mess under him and Eskel's length ached with how aroused he was.

"Esk... mmmmh... wait..."

Eskel raised his head from where he was kissing down the small trail of hair under Lambert's belly button. "What is it, Lamb?"

"Wanna try something else," he whispered, his voice slurred a little. "Can you sit up?"

Curious, Eskel nodded, getting off Lambert and sitting up against the headboard, a soft pillow behind his back.

Lambert licked his lips and wasted no time getting out of his pants and climbing onto Eskel's lap, his hands on Eskel's shoulders as he positioned himself. Eskel rested his hands on his thighs, rubbing them with gentle movements. He loved Lambert's thighs, how thick and succulent they were in spite of his lean form.

"Wanna ride you," Lambert wrispered, looking right into Eskel's eyes, such want in them that Eskel bit his lip. "Wanna rub against you. Esk, please, stretch me..."

Eskel wasn't to be asked twice, especially when Lambert did it like this. He searched under the pillow with his hand and found a small vial of oil, generously rubbing the fluid onto his fingers and then guiding his hand behind Lambert's ass.

Lambert held onto him, shaking a little as Eskel teased his hole and then pushed the first finger in. He wrapped his other arm around Lambert, holding him closer as he slowly, slowly moved his finger in and out of Lambert, stretching him, feeling the tight heat of his beloved witcher engulf him.

"More," Lambert demanded, his voice shaking, and Eskel could feel how hard the other witcher was, his length pressed against his soft stomach. He swallowed hard, impatient himself, as he guided a second finger in, crossing them inside Lambert, pushing them in and out, Lambert's sighs and mewls in his ear feeding the fire inside him.

Another press of fingers, and Eskel found the small bundle of nerves inside the other witcher, prodding it gently and Lambert's moan at that was so obscene that Eskel nearly came on the spot. He clutched at Eskel, muttering incoherent curses under his breath, groaning as he greedily fucked himself on Eskel's fingers. Eskel could feel Lambert's prick twitching against him, his precome leaking down Eskel's soft stomach.

A growl escaped Eskel's throat as he pushed a third finger inside Lambert, and Lambert was thrembling now, all but whining and stretched and pleading, and Eskel's whole body was burning with how much he wanted to take him.

"Esk," Lambert's voice was so broken by now that it was barely recognisable. "If you don't fuck me now, I'll- ahhhhh,- come on the spot."

"Sure you're ready?" Eskel's own voice was so rough and low now, his whole body consumed with arousal, as he slowly pulled his fingers out.

"Never been readier. Esk, come o- oooOOOOh..."

Lambert's grip on him was bruising as Eskel guided his painfully hard length inside him, head spinning as he was consumed by the other's slick heat. Eskel panted, fully inside Lambert now, stopping for a moment to let Lambert get used to the feeling, and to get a bit of a grip on himself. Lambert around him was intoxicating, the tight warmth nearly making Eskel lose himself completely.

And then, Lambert began to move.

He clenched at Eskel's shoulders, slowly sliding up and down his shalf, panting into his ear and licking at it.

"Mmmh- Esk..."

Eskel growled, holding him tight as Lambert set a faster pace, letting out the most obscene moan when he seemingly found the perfect angle, fucking himself ruthlessly on Eskel's thick cock. Eskel pushed into him, the bliss nearly blinding, he nosed at Lambert's neck, inhaling the nutmeg scent of his arousal, bit at his shoulder, causing the other witcher to cry out in pleasure.

Fuck, Lambert felt so good.

Absent-minded, Eskel noted the warm, slick precome running down his stomach, and stuck it out a little to give Lambert more room to rub against. What he didn't expect was a high, needy whine, and a tight clench around him as Lambert moved once, twice and spilled onto him, hot ropes of come landing on Eskel's belly and chest.

And at that, Eskel let himself go, thrusting up into the tight, tight heat, not even noticing the growls rising from his chest. Lambert in his arms, his lungs full of his scent, and he still wanted more, more.

He bit into his shoulder, hard, as the pleasure became unbearable, his vision gone white as he spilled deep inside Lambert, his Lambert.

They stayed like this for a while, holding onto each other, panting, neither willing to let go. Eventually Lambert steadied himself, letting Eskel slip out of him, a small groan escaping his lips.

"Your stomach was made for rubbing against, you know," he whispered to Eskel's ear, slurred, as he pressed kisses to Lambert's cheek and temple. "Like a pillow, but warmer. Don't you dare hate it, it's perfect."

Eskel chuckled warmly, moving to lie down with Lambert on top of him. "I'll try. Glad you've found it a use."

"It doesn't need a use to be perfect though," he heard Lambert say as his cool hand rested on his plush belly again. " 's good as it is."

Eskel smiled, his chest incredibly full of warmth and fondness. How lucky he was, to have Lambert here, by his side. Lambert, who loved him just the way he was, and, in spite of all, thought that he was beautiful.

It was well into morning, but the two of them soon drifted to sleep, Eskel nuzzling Lambert's hair and Lambert's arm wrapped around his soft middle.


End file.
